


-⎨M Y O S O T I S⎬-

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teacher/Parent, M/M, Moon and Sun's names are Elias and Celina in this AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: “Thank you. And Hilbert is just fine.”Lucas nodded. “Same here! You're more than welcome to call me Lucas.”The brunette just smiled. “Alright, Lucas.”





	-⎨M Y O S O T I S⎬-

“Elias! Celina! Hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll both be late for your first day at school!” Hilbert shouted. He let out an exasperated sigh as he placed two bowls of cereal on the countertop. “Where are those rascals?”

 

As if on cue, he heard scampers from down the hallway. Two near-identical twins scampered into the kitchen with flushed cheeks.

 

“I win!” Shouted the boy.

 

“No fair! You cheated!” The girl whined. She turned to face her father and pointed an accusing finger at her brother. “Dad! Elias cheated!”

 

“What!? Did not!” Elias countered.

 

“Did too!”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Hilbert interjected. He faced his son with a curious glance. “Elias, is what Celina said true?”

 

Elias shifted in his stance as Hilbert stared at him. The young boy groaned after a couple of seconds of being in the hot seat.

 

“Yeah… I did.” He said finally.

 

“I knew it! I knew it! Cheater, cheater anteater!” Celina mocked. Elias scowled at his twin.

 

“That's not how it goes you dumb dumb!” 

 

Celina’s eyes widen and an audible gasp could be heard from her. She immediately looked over at Hilbert and yelled, “Dad! Elias called me a dumb dumb!”

 

Hilbert glanced at his watch quickly. It was already a quarter to eight and his kids are going to be late.

 

“Okay, Elias, it's not okay to call your sister names.” Hilbert watched as his son crossed his arms. “And Celina, it's not okay to brag or act like you're superior to your brother. We're a family and we have to stick together.”

 

The twins’ eyes moved to look at each other and for a second, Hilbert was worried they were going to argue again. Thankfully, the twins nodded with a simple ‘okay dad’ and picked up their cereal from the counter.

 

“Okay you two, hurry and finish your breakfast because you're both literally going to be late.” Hilbert checked the time. “Yeah, we're going to need to book it.”

 

The twins giggled as they started scarfing down their breakfast.

 

“Don't eat too fast, I'm worried you'll both choke on your cereal alright.” Hilbert shut two lunch boxes and packed them inside his children's backpacks. 

 

“Shit,” Hilbert muttered as he looked at his watch once more.

 

“Dad swore!” Elias laughed.

 

“That's a dollar for the swear jar!” Celina piped up. Hilbert just groaned with a small smile as he rummaged through his back pocket and fished out a dollar. His fingers clamped down on the round coin as he dropped it into the plastic jar off to the side of the kitchen counter labelled “Swear Jar”.

 

“Alright, alright, are you both finished?”

 

Celina nodded as he lifted his empty bowl up to show her dad. Elias frowned.

 

“Dad, I can't finish it…”

 

Hilbert smiled reassuringly to his son. “Hey, it's okay buddy. I'll put it in the fridge so you can eat it after school.” 

 

The three of them headed straight out the door, the twins’ bags worn on both their backs as they charged towards the black SUV parked at the curb.

 

Hilbert took one last glance at his watch and moaned in frustration. It was already eight. His kids were going to be late on their first day at a new school.

 

“Everyone buckled in?” Hilbert asked as he checked the mirrors, the engine, and the brakes. Once he heard a resounding ‘yes’ (and saw their seatbelts from the rearview mirror) he put the car in drive and pulled out to the road.

  
  
**~oOo~**  
  
  


It was already eight fifteen and he still had to figure out which class his kids were going to be in. Hilbert carefully parked his car next to a dark blue Honda Civic and took the keys out of the ignition with deft speed.

 

“Okay, hopefully, we aren't super late. We're supposed to go to the Principal’s office to know what class you'll both be in.” Said, Hilbert. The twins were already leaving the car as Hilbert was talking. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and chuckled. Hilbert exited the car, locking it and rushed towards the school with his two kids.

 

Elias and Celina laughed and giggled while they poked and prodded one another. Hilbert, while he briskly made his way over to the Principal’s office felt his throat tighten up and fought against his urges to check the time for the umpteenth time.

 

They finally made it to the doors of the school and pulled the doors open. Hilbert noticed the school map framed up on the wall and took a quick peek. The office wasn’t too far from where they were, so hopefully, his kids would still be able to learn all they need to on their first day.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , they made it to the office. Hilbert, who was now out of breath, fixed himself up and placed his hands on his children’s shoulders.

 

“You two ready?” Although it was a question directed to his son and daughter, he was mostly asking himself if he was ready to let his children go.

 

“We’ve both been ready for a while now, dad,” Celina stated.

 

Hilbert nodded.

 

“Let’s go in.” With that, they entered the office where two people were standing. One, who Hilbert recognized as the Principal (he had a previous meeting with him when he enrolled his twins into the elementary school here months ago), but the other man he was not too familiar with.

 

“Hi, sorry we’re late! We had a really busy morning and time escaped us, sorry!” Hilbert said.

 

The Principal nodded and smiled down at the two kids.

 

“Hello, Elias and Celina. Welcome to Amity Relic Elementary.” He said warmly. His voice was hoarse, and his cheeks sunken in that made him look sullen, but Hilbert was able to discern warmth behind those eyes.

 

The Principal then turned his attention towards Hilbert. “Do not worry about being late, I completely understand hectic mornings,” he laughed.

 

Hilbert felt relief wash throughout his entire body.

 

“This is going to be your children’s teacher, Mr Diamond.” The Principal introduced. Hilbert turned his attention towards the shorter man with short black scruffy hair with a bit of a cowlick at the back, round dark blue eyes, and a radiating smile that calmed Hilbert’s nerves.

 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Lucas and I’m really excited to be Elias and Celina’s teacher!” He chirped.

 

Hilbert flashed Lucas a toothy grin. “Pleasure to meet you too. I’m Hilbert.”

 

They both share a small moment before Lucas turned towards the Principal, his eyes lingered a little bit longer on Hilbert and Hilbert suddenly wanted to know more about his kids’ teacher.

 

“Cyrus, I’m going to take Elias and Celina back to my class so we can get them settled in with their new classmates,” the teacher said. “Do you need me for anything else?”

 

The Principal shook his head. “No, that will be all, thank you, Mr Diamond.”

 

Lucas nodded and greeted his new students. Elias and Celina welcomed him warmly and followed him out the office, leaving Hilbert and Cyrus in the office.

 

“Mr Jorgensen, I believe I’ve already given you the run-down of what is needed for both Elias and Celina at this school. Is there any other questions that you may have?”

 

“No, I think I’m good, thank you again, Principal Izar.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Mr Jorgensen. Now, I must attend some paperwork in my office. Have a nice day.” Cyrus gave Hilbert a very small and slight bow before he turned his back and headed over to another room.

 

Hilbert sighed and brought his watch up. Quarter to nine. He was thankful that the talent agency he worked for gave him time off today to send his kids to school. He figured that now that he was here, to pop in to check up on his kids before he left to catch up on a few tasks he still hadn’t done. He made his way over to the front desk and smiled down at the secretary who greeted him.

 

“Hi, I was just wondering where Mr Diamond’s class is?”

 

“Sure. His class is just down the left there,” the secretary stretched her left arm out as an indicator of the direction. “His classroom number should be A12.”

 

“Alright, thank you!”

 

Hilbert left the office shortly after and followed the secretary’s direction until he found classroom A12. The door was closed but it was decorated with such innocence that Hilbert couldn't help but stare. The entire door was covered with black poster paper with splotches of paint all over. There were even paper cutouts of the solar system glued onto what Hilbert assumed to be the galaxy. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the solar system cutouts all had different names on them. Probably Lucas's students.

 

The brunette gently knocked on the classroom door, careful not to ruin or impede on the decorations, and waited for the door to open.

 

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. The door swung open and there on the other side was Lucas himself.

 

“Oh! Hello, Mr Jorgensen! Here to check up on Elias and Celina?”

 

Hilbert grinned sheepishly. “I just wanted to give them one last hug and goodbye before I headed home. I hope that's okay?”

 

The door widened even more and Lucas stepped to the side. “Of course that's okay! The kids are actually doing some art right now, but Elias and Celina are just over there!”

 

“Thank you,” said Hilbert. He entered the classroom, suddenly remembering his time as a fifth grader before he reached Elias and Celina.

 

“Dad!” They both cried. The twins put their paintbrush down and circled their arms around their father.

 

“Dad look! I'm painting a picture of our old house!” Elias giggled.

 

“I painted a picture of our road trip back in Unova!” Celina piped in.

 

Hilbert laughed and ruffled their hair as he looked at the unfinished paintings on their desk. “They're both beautiful. I can't wait to add them to our fridge!”

 

The twins beamed and continued their work.

 

“I'm going to head out now, you two behave alright? Don't give Mr Diamond any trouble.” He reminded. Elias and Celina, still preoccupied with their art, nodded.

 

“Bye, dad! Have fun at home!” Said Celina.

 

“Bye, dad!” Elias waved his paintbrush at Hilbert.

 

He gave the twins one small kiss on their heads and left the two of them to concentrate on their work. Lucas, who was still at the door, grinned as Hilbert approached.

 

“You really love them a lot,” Lucas pointed out. Hilbert, his eyes still trained on his kids, nodded. After a couple of seconds of looking, his attention was brought back to the teacher.

 

“Sometimes they can be a handful, but I hope they won't be too bad. I know they were a little worried about starting at a new school late, but with the move and just…” Hilbert trailed off. 

 

Lucas placed a reassuring hand on Hilbert’s arm. “ Don't worry Mr Jorgensen, they're in good hands here.”

 

Hilbert thought Lucas looked fairly cute right now, but when he remembered that he was his kid’s teacher, he pushed any and all inappropriate thoughts out of his head.

 

“Thank you. And Hilbert is just fine.”

 

Lucas nodded. “Same here! You're more than welcome to call me Lucas.”

 

The brunette just smiled. “Alright, Lucas.”

  
  
**~oOo~**  
  
  


Hilbert finally made it back home. He tossed his car and house keys into the small bowl on top of a nightstand out in the foyer and trudged over to the living room after he kicked his shoes off his feet. Hilbert fell onto the couch, back first, and swung his arm over his eyes to shield it from the lights that were still peeking through to them.

 

“Maybe I should just take a nap…” He said to himself. He rolled over onto his side, careful not to roll off the couch and onto the floor. He slowly shut his eyes and lulled himself to sleep.

  
  
**~oOo~**  
  
  


An obnoxious buzzing sound erupted, breaking the silence in the living room. Hilbert moaned and groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes in the process.

 

“Fuck…” He mumbled. “Who is calling me…”

 

When Hilbert took out his phone, he nearly dropped it onto the floor.

 

“Shit! It’s  _ five _ !?”

 

He scurried out of the house, grabbing his keys from the bowl clumsily and shut the door behind him. He fumbled with the car keys but managed to unlock the SUV without a problem. As he got in, he quickly jammed the keys into the ignition and turned it with a flick of the wrist. His leg started to bounce and his fingers begun to tap ferociously on the steering wheel.

 

First, he and his kids were late going to school, now he’s late in picking them up-- _ two hours _ late to be exact. And he didn’t even finish doing what he needed to do for his work!

 

He carefully drove his way over to the school, making sure to slow down whenever he came across an intersection and to not drive through a red light. He had enough on his plate to worry about that he didn’t need getting a ticket to be another one. Although the drive to the school was technically not a long one, to Hilbert, it felt like hours before he finally saw the roof of Amity Relic Elementary. There were still cars parked in the lot, but they were all mostly in the designated teacher and staff parking spots.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he repeated under his breath. His kids were going to be disappointed. The school probably called social services and told them about how neglectful of a parent he was. Similar thoughts continued to run through his head as he finally reached the doors of the school. He figured that his kids may be in their classroom, so that’s where he headed first. Thank everything he was right.

 

Hilbert bursts into the classroom, his hair tousled, his cheeks flushed red, and his breath shallow.

 

“Oh my god, I am so, so,  _ so sorry _ for being late! I-I went to take a nap after going home and-and I guess I was more tired than anticipated, and next thing I knew, the school called me at five and-” Hilbert rambled on.

 

Lucas, who was sitting in those small chairs meant for his students, turned around in the chair. Elias and Celina turned their heads back, both frowning at their dad. Hilbert’s heart crumbled when he saw his twins facial expression.

 

“I figured that might have been the case. You looked pretty tired when you came down in the morning.” Lucas said calmly.

 

Hilbert nodded. “I’m so sorry for all this. I hope I didn’t take away too much of your time waiting for me to pick up Elias and Celina.”

 

The teacher shook his head and smiled. “Just a bit of grading, but I almost always do that at the last minute, ha ha.”

 

Then, Hilbert focused his attention on his two children. “Elias, Celina, I’m so sorry dad was late.”

 

Celina huffed, grabbed her bag, and walked over to Hilbert. Elias did the same.

 

“We thought you forgot about us,” Elias said as he wrapped his arms around Hilbert’s waist. If Hilbert’s heart hadn’t already crumbled when he saw the looks on his children’s faces, then it would have dropped right out of his chest and shattered onto the floor.

 

“We thought you didn’t want us anymore, just like mom…” Celina’s voice was small and timid, which were two things that did not fit Celina’s rambunctious and confident personality.

 

Hilbert crouched down and embraced his two kids into a protective hug. His head trapped between his two kids as they both hugged back.

 

“I’m so, so sorry. I would  _ never  _ leave you two. You both are my pride and joy, you know that. Nothing could ever tear me apart from you two. I am not like your mother--who to be honest doesn’t deserve to have that title. I love you both so much.”

 

The three of them spent a moment together before Hilbert stood back up. He smiled down onto his kids and ruffled their hair, earning whines of protest and annoyance from the both of them. He briefly glanced up and noticed Lucas was watching them with a soft expression. There were slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled towards Hilbert and his two children. Hilbert took in a large breath and cleared his throat before he went back to his kids.

 

“Hey you two rascals, wait outside the classroom for me?”

 

Elias and Celina looked at each other for a split second before they nodded and ran out of the classroom. Hilbert watched them leave before he shifted back to face Lucas. With his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, he walked up to Lucas, who had now stood up.

 

“I’m so sorry again for causing trouble for you, and on my kids’ first day in your class too.” Hilbert’s voice was low and his brows furrowed together.

 

“It’s really alright, Hilbert. Mistakes happen, no one is at fault here,” Lucas reassured. His voice was way too calming for Hilbert’s liking, but it did put him to ease for the stunt he pulled moments ago, even if it was by accident.

 

“I don’t mean to pry…” Lucas bit his lower lip. “But, is it just you looking after them?”

 

Hilbert knew this topic was going to come up. He didn’t mind, of course. It was just one of those awkward conversation topics that generally stayed in the depths of the dark closet. He smiled nervously and shifted his weight onto one leg.

 

“Yeah… I mean, you probably heard what was said earlier, but my partner filed for divorce when the kids turned seven. Said that it was too much work and that they never even wanted kids in the first place. Pathetic, right? I saw all the flags but I ignored them because I wanted what’s best for Elias and Celina. But clearly, I should have just taken the kids and divorced my partner right away.” Hilbert laughed.

 

Lucas frowned. “It’s not pathetic at all. I think it’s terrible that your partner would say and do something like that. It’s completely unfair that they just up and left you and the twins without a second thought.”

 

“Yeah… It really is,” Hilbert sighed, still smiling. “But it’s all in the past now. I haven’t heard from em’ in years. I don’t think they even knew we moved out here to Hearthome.”

 

Silence. Hilbert started to fidget with his fingers, that were still inside his pockets, as he tapped his toes inside his shoes. Lucas just continued to chew on his bottom lip with knitted brows.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lucas said finally.

 

Hilbert shook his head. “Nah, it’s alright. Like I said, it’s all in the past. What matters most is that I provide the best life for my kids.”

 

“That’s a pretty good outlook on life, Hilbert.”

 

He shrugged. “I try.”

 

“Dad! Can we get ice cream on the way home?” Celina chimed in, her little head poked inside the classroom. Hilbert twisted his upper body to the side so that he could reply to his daughter.

 

“Well, since dad did come super late to pick you two up, sure. We can grab some ice cream on the way home. We can also eat out for dinner too while we’re at it.”

 

“Yay!” Celina cheered. Hilbert heard Elias cry out in joy alongside his sister, although it was fairly muffled since he was not in view. Celina retreated back, leaving Hilbert and Lucas alone once again.

 

“I should probably get going. Those twins get rowdy and impatient if I don’t immediately take them somewhere, or do something with them.” Hilbert chuckled. He pulled out his car keys and managed a small wave towards Lucas.

 

Lucas was about to wave back when his eyes widen just a bit and his entire face lit up.

 

“Is that a bi flag keychain?”

 

Taken aback, Hilbert stuttered on his words before he managed to reply with a resounding “yes”.

 

“Oh! Shoot, sorry. That was probably uncomfortable for you.” Lucas took a step back.

 

“N-no! It’s, it’s not. I’m just not used to people immediately recognizing this as the bisexual flag,” Hilbert explained, pointing at the keychain that dangled and clanged against his keys.

 

“Totally understandable. I have the same problem when I take out my phone,” Lucas pulled out his phone. “My phone case is the pansexual flag colours and whenever strangers see it, they always ask me what it is, and once I tell them what it is, they become even more confused about pansexuality ha ha.”

 

Hilbert was surprised that an elementary school teacher would be so open and friendly about his own sexuality. Though then again, they were living in a time where everyone was accepting of everyone regardless of what they identified as.

 

“You know, I’ve been meaning to get a phone case with the bisexual flag colours but I could never seem to find one for my phone model. Where did you get yours?” Hilbert asked.

 

“I actually ordered this online! If you search hashtag gay lyfe--spelt as l-y-f-e and all one word--you should be able to see the website as the number one search result. They have all sorts of cool lgbtq+ merch. I’m sure they can even make a custom phone case with the bisexual flag colours for you if they don’t have the case for your phone model!”

 

“Neat! I’ll totally check it out when I get home, thanks!” Hilbert smiled.

 

“No worries!”

 

“Dad!!” Celina whined. Hilbert winced.

 

“Coming!” He called back to them. He gave another chuckled before he looked at Lucas one last time. “Thank you again for staying with them until I arrived. And thank you for telling me about the website. I’ll see you around.”

 

Lucas hummed. “Definitely!”

  
  
**~oOo~**  
  
  


“How was your first day at school?”

 

Celina and Elias looked up at their father, mouth still stuffed with fries. They took a moment to finish chewing their food before they responded to their father’s question.

 

“It was fun! Mr. Diamond is really cool! And I met this really pretty girl in class!” Celina was the first to spoke up. Her puffy round cheeks were dusted with a slight pink colour as she babbled on about her experience in a new school. “And then I played on the monkey bars at recess and lunch! I was really, really good at it! And the pretty girl I met, Lillie, wanted to try but was scared, so I showed her how to, how to do it!”

 

“That’s wonderful, Celina! I’m glad you were able to make a new friend and help her on the monkey bars,” Hilbert beamed. “What about you Elias?”

 

Elias shrugged. “It was ok. I played in the tire swings at lunchtime and played with people from another class.”

 

“Oh?” Hilbert’s brow rose. “What are these people from the other class like? Are they older than you? Younger? Were they being nice?”

 

Elias nodded. “They were nice. They asked me where I live and I said Unova but we moved here because of your job. And they were nice. They were older though.”

 

“Good to hear that their nice, and nothing wrong with making friends who are older than you!” Hilbert said. Elias smiled and started to stuff his mouth back up with his cold fries.

 

“Where do you two want to go for ice cream? Do you want to buy it from the store so we can eat it back home? Or get ice cream here at the restaurant?” Hilbert asked.

 

“Store! Store!” Celina chanted. Elias nodded and begun to chant along with his twin.

 

Hilbert laughed. “To the store it is!”

  
  
**~oOo~**  
  
  


Once back home, Hilbert handed Elias and Celina the tub of store-bought ice cream for them to carry into the house. The door unlocked easily and the keys that dangled from Hilbert’s hand went right back into the bowl. Celina and Elias slowly made their way to the kitchen. Hilbert couldn’t help but smile at the image of his two small children carrying one large tub of ice cream--and it wasn’t even that large, to begin with. He managed to scoot around them in the hallway and made it to the kitchen first.

 

He took out three freshly clean bowls from the dishwasher and dried them off with a tablecloth. Then, he set the bowls onto the counter before he reached back into the dishwasher and grabbed spoons.

 

“We’re here!” Elias cried.

 

“Okay, okay. Here, let me help you two.” Hilbert walked around the counter and took the tub from the twins. Elias and Celina were practically vibrating with excitement. Their eyes wide and round, their smile bright and large, and their voices carried and filled the room.

 

Hilbert set the tub down on the counter, flicking the lid open and reached around to grab an ice cream scoop from the dishwasher. He ran the scoop in hot water before he sunk it down into the creamy white dessert. The twins were squealing at this point.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Remember what I said about inside voices? I get you’re both excited and that’s fine, but remember to be careful not to hurt dad’s or each other’s ears when you scream like that.” Hilbert scolded gently. Elias and Celina shut their mouths real tight and giggled quietly before scampering away to the dining table.

 

The scoops of ice cream rolled smoothly into the ice cream scoop and fell neatly into the bowls. Hilbert figured giving the twins one and a half scoop would suffice and garner forgiveness for making them wait two hours after school had ended. He gave himself two scoops purely because he needed to get back to working on those small tasks he  _ still  _ hadn’t done. That was the  _ last  _ time he was going to take a nap.

 

“Alright, you two, who’s ready for ice cream?” Hilbert carried the twins’ bowls first and placed them in front of the excited kids. He also set down their own colourful plastic spoons. Hilbert went back to the counter and put the ice cream in the freezer before it had a chance to melt. Soon after he grabbed his own bowl and spoon and sat down at the table with his kids.

 

“Thanks for the ice cream dad!” Elias said.

 

“No fair! I wanted to thank dad first!” Celina wailed.

 

A soft chuckle escaped Hilbert’s lips. “You  _ both  _ can thank me. And you’re both  _ very welcome _ . You’re my loveable scamps after all.”

 

The three of them sat there in silence as they ate their ice cream. The only sounds that could really be heard were the clanging of spoons against the bowls and the slight sniffles the twins started to get from their ice cream.

 

“Hey, listen,” Hilbert started. The twins stopped and looked up. “I’m really sorry again that I was super duper late to pick you two up. But what I said back in your classroom was true. I will  _ never  _ give you both up,  _ ever _ . I love you both so much.”

 

“We know. We love you too dad!” Celina giggled.

 

“It’s like that thing you always say! The… The heart and the home one!” Elias accidentally swung little droplets of ice cream onto the table. He muttered a small ‘oops’ and wiped it off with his finger.

 

“Home is where the hear is, yeah that’s right. Wherever we go, whether it’s Unova, here, or anywhere, you both will always be my home no matter what.” Hilbert finished. Elias and Celina beamed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things clear:
> 
> Elias and Celina are the Protagonists from Pokemon Sun/Moon. I decided to give them these names instead of "Elio" and "Selene".
> 
> I also have like, a ton of other multichap fics going on, so updates on this (as well as my other multichap fics) will be slow. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up with all those fics, ha ha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Teacher/Parent RedHatshipping AU fic!


End file.
